fireball_studios_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Fireball News (Old)
Old and Outdated News goes here. ---- *Luminous Jewel is now in Post-Production. (June 19th, 2019) *Dragon Ball Fire Vol. 1 has been moved up in the FVGU (June 4th, 2019) *Happy Pride Month! ��️‍����️‍����️‍����️‍����️‍����️‍����️‍����️‍����️‍��(June 3rd, 2019) *Luminous Jewel is now in Production! (May 24th, 2019) *Real Life 2: The Crusaders has been released! (May 24th, 2019) *Real Life 3: Unbreakable Fists has been confirmed as the sequel to Real Life 2: The Crusaders. (May 19th, 2019) *Real Life 2: The Crusaders has been finished and will release on May 24th, 2019 (May 17th, 2019) *The Doughbie Brothers Pizzeria: Condemned and Super Baxter 4: Forthcoming have been moved up in the FVGU (May 16th, 2019) *Real Life 2: The Crusaders has entered Post-Production. (May 4th, 2019) *Dragon Boy 2 has been announced as the Sequel to the Dragon Boy Series. (April 7th, 2019) *Dragon Boy has been completed and will release on April 12th, 2019 (April 6th, 2019) *Dragon Boy is now in Post-Production (April 2nd, 2019) *Nichole has been released (March 15th, 2019) *Nichole has been completed and will release on March 15th, 2019 (March 9th, 2019) *Nichole is now in Post-Production (February 18th, 2019) *Emoticon Wave 2 is Out! (February 16th, 2019) *Real Life 2: The Crusaders is now in Production. (February 5th, 2019) *Fire Hair has been released (January 25th, 2019) *Dragon Boy is now in Production. (January 24th, 2019) *Nichole is now in Production. (January 24th, 2019) *Fire Hair has finished it development! It will release on January 25th, 2019 (January 18th, 2019) *�� Merry Christmas! �� (December 25th, 2018) *Fire Hair is now in Post-Production. (December 14th, 2018) *Phase Two's Lineup on the Fireball Video Game Universe is completed. (November 16th, 2018) * During the Fireball Direct, Miraculous Red 2: Omniskull, The Doughbie Brothers Pizzeria: Condemned and A-Girls were announced as new upcoming games for the Fireball Video Game Universe, The Fireball Fandom Wiki is releases, and a teaser for a brand new version of Baxter is coming to Mugen. (September 28th, 2018) * Fire Hair is now in Production. (September 22nd, 2018) * Fight Girl is sadly going to be put on-hold due to a power outage and the sprites have been lost. Fire Hair will be the final game of Phase One. (September 15th, 2018) * Fight Girl is now in Production. (August 14th, 2018) * Super Baxter 3: JC has been released (July 27th, 2018) * Super Baxter 3: JC has finished development and has a release date of July 27th, 2018. Super Baxter 4: Forthcoming has been confirmed as the next game. (July 22nd, 2018) * Super Baxter 3: JC is now in Post-Production (June 27th, 2018) * We have our own Discord Server loaded up! New Franchises: Cedar Heroes and Rockstar Suniyoka (June 11th, 2018) * Spirit Halloween I is announced to be a game part of Phase Two of the FVGU. Mahou Shounen Nicolas: Portable has been released. (June 5th, 2018) * Thunder The Stormshocker returns home and Kiseki-Tekidesu: Blue Bug is a new franchise. (May 28th, 2018) * Super Baxter 3: JC is now in production (May 19th, 2018) * Mahou Shounen Nicolas: Portable is now in Post-Production and Super Baxter 3: JC has a release date to Q4 2018 to Q1 2019. (May 18th, 2018) * Mahou Shounen Nicolas: Portable is now in Production (May 5th, 2018) * The Emphasis, Yoru Tsubasa and Demolition Sponge are new franchises (April 30th, 2018) * Chimei Tatakai is a new franchise. (April 26th, 2018) * Kōkei of the Mirai is a new franchise. (April 20th, 2018) * Pizza Hoe and Modern Drama are new franchises. (April 7th, 2018) * Dragon Ball Fire Vol. 1 confirmed to start over from scratch but all playable characters will stay with updated sprites. Azuma Kinboshi game announced and Dragon Boy game lately announced. Kinzoku has been confirmed to grab Super Saiyan Rockstar in the game. (April 5th, 2018) * Red Exorcist is a new franchise (March 28th, 2017) * Azuma Kinboshi, Junrei's Fushigina Gūzen, and Vyder Nation are new franchises. (March 24th, 2018) * Miraculous Red has been released (March 21st, 2018) * Miraculous Red will be released on March 21st, 2018 (March 15th, 2018) * Miraculous Red is at it's Post-Production nearing it's end on development. (March 14th, 2018) * Super Baxter: Drasine - The Legendary Super Sider and Super Baxter FighterS have been announced (February 8th, 2018) * We've hit 100 Pages! (February 1st, 2018) * A Super Kabuto and Bonic Adventures Crossover is happening in 2018. (December 21st, 2017) * Bloodmoon is a brand new series. (December 16th, 2017) * Miraculous Red Wiki has a Database Problem but a backup has been created. Miraculous Red is now in Production (December 5th, 2017) * Four new series have been announced: Immortal Base, Cape Coral University, Binding Blade and The Linkleworths (November 24th, 2017) *�� Happy Thanksgiving from Fireball Studios! ��(November 23rd, 2017) * Aoki The Human and The Sabejiz are getting Light Novels! (November 12th, 2017) * �� Happy Halloween from Fireball Studios!! (October 31st, 2017) �� *Dragon Ball Fire Vol. 1 is sadly on Hold, due to the lack of Voice Actors and Actresses voicing Amber, Kinzoku and Broccoflower, while Bax2, Azure, Winston and Baxter have voice actors, but on the other hand Miraculous Red is now back as the Fourth Fireball Video Game until further notice for Dragon Ball Fire Vol. 1 (October 30th, 2017) *Dragon Ball Fire Vol 1 is in Pre-Production (October 17th, 2017) *Real Life has been released (October 13th, 2017) *Real Life will be released on October 13th, 2017 (October 7th, 2017). *Fireball Studios now has a Tumblr Page and Real Life is now in Post-Production. (September 5th, 2017) *The Official DA Page of Fireball Studios has been created (August 6th, 2017) *The Adventures of Red Noir Issue 1 and Super Baxter Issue 1 have been announced for the start of the Fireball Comic Book Universe. (July 26th, 2017) *A fan fiction of Mahou Shounen Nicolas entitled Mahou Shounen Nicolas: The Last Rebellion is under way. (July 12th, 2017) *Mahou Shounen Nicolas first light novel has been released. (July 12th, 2017) *A Mahou Shounen Nicolas Light novel has been announced for Summer of 2017. (June 10th, 2017) *The Super Baxter series confirmed to make an appearance in Shin Dark Boy Comics. (June 7th, 2017) *Super Baxter and Yare! Yare! Mariko! are soon to make a JP only crossover in the Manga. (May 24th, 2017) *Mahou Shounen Nicolas Vol 1 announced alongside Mahou Shounen Nicolas Vol 2. (May 24th, 2017) *Real Life and Miraculous Red are now in Production. (April 25th, 2017) *Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection has been released! (April 17th, 2017) Category:Old News